The purpose of this investigation is to evaluate the quality and effectiveness of specialized burn patient care at several of the nation's leading Burn Care Facilities and to develop appropriate standards to improve burn patient care throughout the United States. Data from the National Burn Information Exchange (N.B.I.E.) will be utilized. The research design consists of comparisons of burn care institutions with respect to mortality rates and other outcomes, severity of burns treated, procedures for patient care, and other institutional characteristicss including demographic profiles of patients. Three interrelated studies are proposed over the first three-year period. These three studies are (1) a Retrospective Institutional Differences Study utilizing data on current N.B.I.E. participants, (2) an Institutional Review Study which will provide additional data to be incorporated into the first study, and (3) a Prospective Institutional Differences Study for which the N.B.I.E. will be extended to cover other specialized burn care facilities. During the first continuation year for which support is requested herein, studies (1) and (2) will be completed.